My Daughter From the Future
by RyuuKazekawa
Summary: Anak Dari masa depan yg mengaku anak dari Lucy dan Natsu, tetapi dia memiliki masalah yaitu tidak memiliki sihir bagaimanakah perjuangan Natsu dan Lucy untuk mengetahui sihir anak itu, sorry for bad summary and RnR Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna ada yg udah kenal saya enggak (Reader: belum), oke saya akan memperkenalkan diri, nama ku Fairuz seterah mau panggil aku Ryuu atau Fairuz.**  
**Oke minna ini adalah fic-ku yg pertama harap di maklumi kalau acak-acakan.**  
**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**  
**Pairing: Natsu x Lucy.**  
**Genre: Family,Romance.**  
**Rate: T**  
**Type: MultiChapter.**  
**Warning: Typos, Gaje, OOC, Dll.**  
**RyuuKazekawa Present:**  
**My Daughter From The Future.**  
**Summary: Anak Dari masa depan yg mengaku anak dari Lucy dan Natsu, tetapi dia memiliki masalah yaitu tidak memiliki sihir bagaimanakah perjuangan Natsu dan Lucy untuk mengetahui sihir anak itu, sorry for bad summary and RnR Please.**  
**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**  
**Chapter 1: From Future.**  
**Normal P.O.V**  
Di pagi yg cerah di sebuah guild bernama Fairy Tail.  
"Huh, sepertinya aku akan mengambil misi solo untuk membayar uang sewa ku yg belum di bayar" kata Lucy yg berjalan menuju papan misi.  
"Hmm, yg mana ya" pikir Lucy.  
"Mungkin yg ini saja ya, misi-nya tidak sulit dan hadiahnya lumayan" kata Lucy sambil mengambil kertas misi berhadiah 150.000 jewel.  
"Mira-san aku mengambil misi yg ini" tanya Lucy.  
"yg mana, ohh kau boleh mengambilnya" jawab Mirajane.  
"Terima kasih Mira-san" balas Lucy.  
Lucy pun menuju pintu guild, akan tetapi sebelum dia meraih pintu guild.  
*Brak*  
Pintu guild terbuka dengan menunjukan sosok perempuan berambut pink se-umuran Lucy yg sedang terluka.  
"Ehh siapa kau ?" tanya Lucy.  
Tiba-tiba sosok yg di tanya Lucy itu pingsan seketika, Lucy pun segera menahan wanita tersebut agar tidak jatuh.  
"Minna, cepat bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan" teriak Lucy panik.  
**Skip Time.**  
"Sepertinya dia hanya kelelahan dan juga lukanya tidak parah" kata Wendy setelah memeriksanya.  
"Ohh, arigatou Wendy" kata Lucy.  
"Sama-sama Lucy-san" balas Wendy.  
"Lucy kami tinggal sebentar ya" kata Mirajane.  
"Ya" balas Lucy.  
"Sepertinya wajahnya terlihat tidak asing bagiku" kata Lucy dalam hatinya.  
"Hnngg, aku dimana ?" tanya wanita itu.  
"Ohh ternyata kau sudah sadar ya, kau berada di ruang kesehatan guild Fairy Tail" jawab Lucy.  
"Ehh mama, kenapa kau ada disini" tanya wanita itu.  
"Ehh apa, m..a..ma" jawab Lucy sambil tergagap.  
"Mama maafkan aku karna pergi dari rumah dan juga aku membawa semua kunci zodiak mama" kata wanita itu sambil memeluk lutut Lucy.  
"Hehh apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti dan bahkan aku tidak kenal kau" kata Lucy sedikit panik.  
"Ehh mama tidak kenal ku jangan-jangan"  
wanita itu keluar ruang kesehatan dan melihat sekeliling guild.  
"Ehh ternyata kau sudah bangun ya" tanya Mirajane.  
"Ternyata Onee-chan sudah bangun ya" tanya Wendy.  
"Tidak mungkin" kata wanita itu.  
"Apa yg terjadi" tiba-tiba Lucy sudah muncul di belakang wanita itu.  
"Mama, jangan-jangan aku ada di masa lalu" tanya wanita itu pada Lucy.  
"Siapa yg kau maksud mama" tanya Mirajane.  
"Minna, sebenarnya aku ini dari masa depan" kata wanita itu.  
"EEHHH" teriak semuanya.  
**Flashback On.**  
"Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat kedua orang tua-ku bertengkar, sepertinya aku harus pergi dari rumah ini" kata Luna.  
Luna-pun diam-diam pergi ke kamar orang tuanya untuk mengambil kunci zodiak milik ibunya, lalu Luna pergi dari rumahnya dengan modal ke-12 kunci zodiak dan sejumlah jewel lalu pergi dari Magnolia.  
Tapi dia tidak tau arah tujuannya, lalu dia tersesat sampai gunung Hakobe.  
"Brrr, dingin sekali sepertinya aku akan mati disini" kata Luna tengah menggigil kedinginan.  
"Wah ada wanita cantik disini, aku sangat menyukai wanita cantik" kata Vulcan mesum.  
"Eh kenapa ada Vulcan disini, jangan-jangan aku tersasar sampai gunung Hakobe" kata Luna panik.  
"Kemarilah wanita cantik" kata vulcan yg mulai mengejar Luna.  
#Kyaaaa  
"Hah-hah-hah sampai kapan dia akan mengejarku" kata Luna sambil berlari.  
"Dan juga aku sangat payah, percuma aku membawa kunci zodiak ini kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk melawan Vulcan jelek itu #hah-hah-hah" kata Luna yg sudah mulai kelelahan.  
SFX Sound# sreett.  
"Apa" Luna berhenti di ujung jurang.  
"Hahaha mau lari kemana kau wanita cantik"  
"Huh-huh bagaimana ini, aku terperangkap"  
Tiba-tiba saat Luna mundur satu langkah, ujung jurang yg di pijaki Luna runtuh dan mengakibatkan Luna jatuh ke jurang yg dalam.  
#Kyaaa  
**Luna P.O.V**  
"Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku"  
"Ayah, Ibu, Kakak dan orang-orang di guild maafkan aku karna aku meninggalkan kalian semua" kata Luna sambil menangis.

**End Luna P.O.V**

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yg sangat terang dari kunci zodiak itu, lalu membuat sebuah lingkaran cahaya yg membuat Luna menghilang seketika.

**Flashback Off.**  
"Jadi, aku terjatuh kejurang dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, lalu aku terbangun di tempat ini" kata Luna mengakhiri ceritanya.  
"Oh begitu jadi kau mengambil kunci zodiak ku lalu pergi tanpa bisa menggunakannya, dasar bodoh" balas Lucy.  
"Hehe Gomen" jawab Luna.  
"Jadi, siapa namamu tadi ?" tanya Mirajane  
"Namaku Luna Dragneel" jawab Luna.  
"Jadi nama belakang mu berarti, ayahmu" tanya Lucy yg mukanya sudah memerah.  
"Yap" balas Luna.  
"Dan kamu memanggilku mama berarti" sambung Lucy.  
"Mama betul sekali" balas Luna lagi dengan tersenyum.  
"APAAAA, AKU MENIKAH DENGAN NATSU" kata Lucy terkejut.  
"Kyaa, ternyata tebakan ku tidak salah kalian memang cocok" teriak Mirajane bahagia.  
"Ehh, kalian akan menikah nanti" tanya Erza yg sudah Blushing.  
"Wahh, tidak kusangka Natsu-san menikah dengan Lucy-san" kata Wendy ikut bahagia.  
"Hahaha ternyata Flame-head akan menikahimu Lucy" tawa Gray.  
"Jangan tertawai-ku" balas Lucy yg mukanya semerah rambut Erza.  
"akhirnya Love Rival-ku berkurang" kata Juvia dengan bangga.  
"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Love Rival-mu" balas Lucy  
"Mungkin mama tidak percaya, tapi sebenarnya mama menyayangi papa lebih dari siapapun" jawab Luna.  
"Jadi kenapa kami bertengkar, apa masalahnya ?" tanya Lucy.  
"Sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele" jawab Luna.  
"Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa memakai sihir apapun" sambung Luna.  
"APA" teriak semuanya.  
**Bersambung.**

**Gomen minna kalo acak-acakan,soalnya ngetiknya pake HandPhone hehe.**

**Thank you because you've Reading, and for to supporting me to continue fic, please review.**

**RnR Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Untuk balasan review ada di bawah.**  
**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**  
**Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**  
**Genre: Family,Romance**  
**Rate: T**  
**Type: Multichapter**  
**Warning: Typo(s),OOC,Gaje,Dll.**  
**RyuuKazekawa Present:**  
**My Daughter From The Future.**  
**Summary: Anak dari masa depan yg mengaku anak dari Natsu dan Lucy, tetapi dia mempunyai satu masalah yaitu tidak mempunyai -kah perjuangan Natsu dan Lucy untuk mengetahui sihir anak tersebut. Sorry for bad summary and RnR Please.**  
_Italic: berbicara dalam hati._  
_Info:_  
**_Bayangan karakter Luna._**  
_Rambut pink di kuncir ke samping dengan pita putih dan memakai kaus pink polos dengan rok mini berwarna putih._  
**_Bayangan karakter Hikari._**  
_-Rambut spike berwarna pirang_  
_-pakaian seperti rompi warna hitam lengan panjang sebelah doang dan di kancingkan bajunya._

**Sebelumnya:**

"Jadi kenapa kita bertengkar ?" tanya Lucy.  
"Sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele" jawab Luna.  
"Sebenarnya aku tidak mempunyai sihir" lanjut Luna.  
"APA" teriak semuanya.  
**Chapter 2: Luna**

"APA" teriak semuanya.  
"Tidak mungkin, anakku tidak mempunyai sihir" kata Lucy yg kaget setengah mati.  
"Jadi itu masalah Lucy dan Natsu bertengkar" tanya Erza.  
"Bukannya sihir itu berasal dari tekad dan usaha orang tersebut untuk menggunakannya" lanjut Erza.  
"Iya memang itu prinsip dari sihir, tapi aku memang di lahirkan tanpa sihir hikz,hikz" jawab Luna dengan sedih.  
"Sudah jangan menangis Luna-san, mungkin ada penyebabnya kau tidak bisa menggunakan sihir" kata Wendy sambil menenangkan Luna.  
"Terima kasih Wendy"  
"Tadi saat bercerita kau mengatakan kau mempunyai kakak, jadi apakah kakakmu bernasib sama dengan-mu" tanya Mirajane.  
"Tidak, kakaku bisa menggunakan sihir dan dia menggunakan sihir yg sama dengan ayah" jawab Luna.  
"Fyuuhh, kukira akan sama dengan mu kalau Lucy tau dia juga tidak bisa memakai sihir mungkin Lucy sudah pingsan sekarang" jawab Mirajane.  
*Brakk* "Tadaima" kata Natsu yg sudah kembali dari misinya.  
"Okaeri Natsu" sambut Mirajane.  
"Luuccyyyyy" kata Happy yg terbang menuju Lucy.  
"Hei Luce sed-, eh kenapa kau bersedih Luce" tanya Natsu yg melihat Lucy sedih.  
"Ehh ti..dak apa-apa Natsu" jawab Lucy yg sedang mengelap air matanya.  
"Daijobu" tanya Happy.  
"Hei minna siapa dia, apakah dia anggota baru" tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk Luna.  
Tiba-tiba Natsu mendekat ke Luna.  
"Bau ini seperti kukenal" kata Natsu sambil mengendus Luna (emang dia anjing -_-').  
"Bau-mu seperti Lucy tapi ada bau yg tidak kukenal"  
"Jangan-jangan kau sepupu Lucy ya" kata Natsu mengambil kesimpulan.  
"Ohh dia bukan sepupu Lucy tapi dia an- mpphh" tiba-tiba mulut Mirajane di dekap.  
"Dia hanya bercanda kok aku ini memang sepupu Lucy, iya kan Mira-san" kata Luna sambil menutup mulut Mirajane.  
Mira pun hanya mengangguk.  
"Ohh kalau begitu siapa namamu ?" tanya Natsu.  
"Namaku Luna Drag-, ehh maksudku Luna Drafen"  
"Ohh kalau begitu salam kenal aku Natsu Dragneel" kata Natsu sambil menunjukan cengirannya yg khas.  
"Salam kenal Natsu-san" jawab Luna.  
"Fyuuh, hampir saja aku ketahuan"  
"Hmmmphhh"  
"Eh maaf bibi Mira" kata Luna sambil melepas dekapannya.  
"Hah-hah, kenapa kau melakukan itu Luna" tanya Mirajane.  
"Gomen bibi Mira aku melakukan hal itu agar tidak di ketahui oleh ayah dan aku mau merahasiakan identitas ini dari ayah untuk sementara waktu" jawab Luna  
Mirajane hanya ber-oh ri

**Sementara itu di masa depan:**

"Hah lelah sekali aku, kalau tidak gara-gara si-idiot ini mungkin kita sudah menyelesaikan misi ini lebih cepat" gerutu anak berambut raven.  
"Apa kau bilang Ice-brain, kau saja yg menghalangiku mengeluarkan sihir" omel laki-laki berambut pirang.  
"Apa yg kau maksud menghalangi hah flame-head, kau saja yg merebut bagianku"  
"Mau ngajak berantem hah, ayo"  
"Oi apa kalian bertengkar lagi ya" omel perempuan berambut scarlet dan memiliki tatoo di wajahnya.  
"Tidak, kok"  
"Aye"  
"Hah kalian ini selalu bertengkar setidaknya kalian berhenti bertarung sehari saja" gerutu perempuan berambut biru.  
*Brak* "Tadaima" teriak anak berambut pirang tadi.  
"Okaeri Hikari" sambut wanita muda berambut putih yg sedang mengelap gelas yg baru saja di cuci.  
"Oi Hikari, kau bisa merusak pintu guild tau" omel wanita berambut hitam yg sedang mengunyah besinya.  
"Hahaha, Maaf-maaf" balas Hikari.  
*Brak* "Hei minna, apakah Luna ada disini" tanya Lucy yg sudah tidak muda lagi.  
"Memang ada apa Ibu ?" tanya Hikari kepada ayahnya.  
"Luna, Luna menghilang dari rumah" jawab Lucy.  
"APAAAA" teriak semuanya.  
Kita kembali ke masa lalu.  
"Hei Luna, sampai kapan kau berada di masa ini" tanya Lucy.  
"Entahlah, aku juga sedang bingung cara kembali ke masa-ku" balas Luna.  
"Ehh jadi kau tidak tau cara kembali lagi ke masa-mu" Lucy terkejut.  
"Hah, apa ini sudah takdir aku terjebak disini selamanya" kata Luna.  
"Tidak boleh menyerah Luna mungkin kau akan tau cara pulang dan juga masalah-mu itu" balas Lucy.  
"Mama memang benar, aku tidak boleh menyerah" kata Luna dengan semangat.  
Lucy hanya bersweet drop.  
"Hei Luna" sapa Natsu.  
"Ayah, ehh maksudku Natsu-san ada apa ?"  
"Ayah, siapa yg kau maksud ayah" tanya Natsu bingung.  
"Ehh Natsu kau mungkin salah dengar" kata Lucy sambil mengalih perhatian.  
"Ehh Luce sejak kapan kau disitu" tanya Natsu.  
"Aku sudah di sini sejak tadi, baka huftt" jawab Lucy dengan menggembungkan pipinya.  
"Oh ya Luna kau sudah mengerjakan misi pertama-mu ?" tanya Natsu.  
"Belum, memang ada apa"  
"Kebetulan aku mau mengambil misi kita akan merngerjakannya bertiga kau, aku, dan Lucy"  
"Eh kenapa aku, kenapa kau tidak aja saja happy" tanya Lucy.  
"Happy sedang mengerjakan misi dengan Wendy dan Charle" balas Natsu.  
"Jadi Natsu-san misi apa yg kita ambil ?" tanya Luna.  
"Oh hanya misi mudah, kita akan pergi ke gunung Hakobe untuk menyelamatkan anak pedagang kaya yg di culik Vulcan" jawab Natsu.  
"Apaa, aku tidak mau kesana lagi" balas Luna dengan ketakutan.  
"Ehh memang ada apa disana ?" tanya Natsu bingung.  
"Ehh tidak ada apa-apa kok Natsu, iya-kan Luna" jawab Lucy.  
"I..y..iya tidak ada apa-apa kok" balas Luna yg sudah berkeringat dingin.  
Natsu-pun hanya ber-oh ria.  
"Jadi kau ikut tidak Luna" lanjut Natsu.  
"sst luna kau mungkin akan mengetahui sihir mu apa saat mengerjakan misi mungkin ini kesempatan baik untuk mu" bisik Lucy.  
Luna pun hanya mengangguk.  
"Iya aku akan ikut" balas Luna.  
"Jadi Natsu kapan kita akan berangkat ?" tanya Lucy.  
"Besok kita akan berangkat" jawab Natsu.  
"Ya baiklah, sebaiknya aku akan pulang dulu, Luna ayo" kata Lucy.  
Lucy dan Luna pergi meninggalkan guild.

**Sementara itu kita kembali ke masa depan.**

Hah lelah sekali, tapi lumayan dengan imbalan misinya" kata pria berambut spike pendek berwarna hitam.  
"Tadaima"  
"Okaeri Ryuu" balas wanita berambut panjang berwarna putih.  
Baru di ketahui pria itu bernama Ryuu.  
Tapi suasana guild tidak seperti biasanya, sepi sunyi.  
"Hei Hanna kemana semua orang" tanya Ryuu.  
(Ryuu: rambut model spike tapi pendek memiliki warn hitam dan berpakaian memakai jaket putih dengan dalaman kaus biru kerah jaketnya di keatas-kan dan tidak di kancingkan, memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam).  
"Oh orang-orang sedang pergi mencari Luna" balas Hanna.  
(Hanna: rambut panjang putih yg di gerai dengan pony rambut di ke-sampingkan, memakai baju seperti mirajane tapi berwarna kuning).  
"Memang ada apa dengan Luna" tanya Ryuu.  
"Memang kau tidak tau, Luna kabur dari rumah"  
"Apaaa *Whuzzz*  
Seketika itu Hanna sendirian lagi di guild.  
"Hah Dasar"  
**Di tempat lain.**  
"Lunaa, dimana kau" teriak Lucy.  
"Oi Luce, mungkin Luna sudah tidak ada di kota ini"  
(Bayangin aja Natsu dan Lucy yg sudah berumur 40 thn, tapi pakaiannya bukan pakaian saat muda).  
"Mungkin ayah ada benar-nya juga " kata Hikari.  
"Ini semua salah-ku karna terlalu berlebihan pada Luna dan dia sampai meninggalkan rumah" kata Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.  
"Tidak Natsu ini semua salah-ku karna over protective kepada Luna" jawab Lucy.  
"Tidak, semua ini salah-ku Luce"  
"Tidak ini adalah salah-ku Natsu"  
"HENTIKAN, maaf menggertak ayah dan ibu tapi ini semua salah kalian karna selalu bertengkar dan membuat Luna tidak betah di rumah" omel Hikari.  
"Kau memang ada benar-nya Hikari ini semua salah kami berdua" jawab Natsu.  
"Bagus, tapi jangan putus asa siapa tahu Luna masih ada di sekitar sini" kata Hikari.  
Tak terasa hari sudah sore, semua anggota guild berkumpul untuk mengetahui keberadaan Luna (ini nyari orang atau buronan, ribet banget dah -_-')  
"Ada yg menemukan keberadaan Luna ?" tanya Natsu.  
"Maaf Natsu-san kami tidak menemukan anak-mu yg hilang itu" kata Wendy (bayangin aja Wendy umur 30 thn-an).  
"Tidak apa-apa Wendy, kau sudah berusaha" kata Suaminya Romeo.  
"Baiklah mungkin Luna sudah tidak berada di Magnolia, jadi besok kita akan membentuk tim untuk mencari-nya di luar daerah Magnolia, jadi untuk sementara kita lanjutkan besok" kata Natsu.  
"Ha-i"  
**Keesokan harinya.**  
"Hah kenapa aku di pasangkan dengan makhluk ini sih" omel Pria berambut Raven, Shin.  
(Shin: rambut mirip seperti Gray, berpakaian kemeja putih dan bercelana Hitam).  
"Aku juga tidak mau dengan mu Ice-brain" balas Hikari.  
"Sudah diam atau aku tebas kalian berdua" omel wanita mirip Erza tapi memiliki tatoo di wajah, Miya.  
(Miya: rambut pony tail berwarna merah dan memiliki tato di wajah, berpakaian selalu membawa armor dan memakai rok mini berwarna biru)  
"Aye"  
"Hah kenapa aku juga harus ikut dengan kalian bertiga" gerutu Ryuu.  
"Apa kau bilang, Hah" kata Miya dengan DeathGlare-nya.  
"Tidak, kok Miya" jawab Ryuu dengan gemetaran.  
"Yossh ayo kita pergi"  
**Skip Time**.  
"Hufftt, kenapa kita mesti naik kendaraan ini" kata Hikari yg tengah mabuk kendaraan.  
"Iya kenapa kita tidak jalan kaki saja" balas Ryuu yg tengah mabuk juga.  
"Baka, ehh memang ada benar-nya juga sih"  
"Pak, disini saja"  
Ternyata mereka berada di gunung Hakobe.  
"Akhirnya, aku bebas yay" teriak Hikari.  
"Brrr aku kedinginan, Miya kau tidak kedinginan" tanya Ryuu, tapi saat Ryuu menengok ke kanan.  
Jeng-jeng ternyata Miya telah Me-requip pakian tebal agar tidak kedinginan.  
"Kau Shin ?"  
"Tidak, apa kau Lupa aku ini penyihir es" jawab Shin.  
"Hikari, ah dia sudah tidak usah di tanya"  
Mereka bertiga akhirnya menyusuri satu per-satu sudut gunung Hakobe, tapi tiba-tiba mereka bertemu salah satu Vulcan.  
"Oi monyet, apa kau pernah melihat wanita yg memiliki warna rambut pink" tanya Hikari.  
"Eh siapa kau, aku tidak tertarik dengan pria aku hanya tertarik dengan wanita cantik" balas Vulcan itu.  
"Hah kau memang tidak tertarik dengan Miya dia kan wanita" kata Shin.  
"Huh aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita jelek" jawab vulcan itu.  
Akhir muncul perempat-an siku-siku di kepala Miya.  
*Cingg* "Cepat tanya pertanyaan kami, apakah kau pernah melihat wanita ini" tanya Miya sambil menunjukan foto Luna dan menghunus pedangnya ke vulcan itu.  
" Ha-i sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, kemarin dia terjatuh di jurang" jawab vulcan itu.  
"Hah dimana letak jurang itu" tanya Ryuu.  
"Di sana" tunjuk vulcan itu di tempat dimana Luna terjatuh.  
"Dimana, tidak mungkin Luna sudah mati" kata Hikari.  
Mereka ber-empat melihat ke bawah jurang tempat Luna jatuh, tapi tiba-tiba vulcan itu menendang mereka yg mengakibatkan mereka jatuh ke jurang itu.  
#Tuiiinnnggg  
"Dasar monyet sialan" kata Hikari.  
"Hehe sampai jumpa" kata vulcan itu sambil tertawa.  
Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yg sangat terang dan mengakibatkan mereka menghilang seketika.  
"Aduh kepala ku, eh dimana aku dan dimana mereka ber-tiga" tanya Miya.  
"Miya bangun, kau sangat berat sekali"  
Dan ternyata Miya menduduki mereka bertiga.  
"Ehh gomen-gomen"  
"Aduh badan ku seperti mau remuk memang kau sudah makan berapa cake sih sampai kau sudah seberat itu" tanya Shin.  
*Bletak*  
"Itaii" teriak Shin ke sakitan.  
"Hei lain kali jangan tanya berat badan seorang wanita" ome Miya.  
"Sudah hentikan yg penting sekarang kita ada dimana" Tanya Ryuu.  
"Iya, perasaan kita tadi ada di tempat bersalju tapi sekarang kita ada di hutan seperti ini" jawab Hikari.  
"Ayo kita jalan siapa tahu nanti kita bertemu dengan penduduk disini" kata Shin.  
"Tunggu sebentar aku harus menggati baju tebal ku, ini terasa panas" kata Miya.  
Mereka akhir-nya menyusuri hutan tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kota.  
"Hei lihat itu sebuah kota" kata Hikari sambil menunjuk ke arah kota itu.  
"Ayo kita kesana" ajak Miya.  
"Woaahh ramai sekali, terasa seperti di Magnolia saja" kata Ryuu.  
"Hei inikan" teriak Shin.  
"Gedung lama Fairy Tail"  
"Sst cepat ke semak-semak itu" kata Miya meyuruh mereka ber-tiga.  
Ternyata muncul bayangan dua orang di pintu guild.  
"Hei ada orang yg keluar" kata Hikari.  
*Bletak*  
"Itaii"  
"Diam jangan berisik" kata Miya berbisik.  
"Ehh itukan tante Lucy, kenapa dia masih sangat muda" kata Shin berbisik.  
"Dan juga, lihat" kata Ryuu.  
Tiba-tiba muncul Luna yg berjalan berdampingan dengan Lucy.  
"EHHHH, LUNA"  
**Bersambung.**

**Hehe gomen kalau ceritanya rada nggak jelas dan maaf kalo ada karakter yg sama kaya Nick Hana-san soalnya saya bingung mau ngasih nama apa karater-karakternya.**

**Apodolan Dragneel: Hehe sudah aku usahain mengklimaks-kan ceritanya dan thank you for the review.**

**Azalya Dragneel: Terima kasih atas sarannya dan Thank You for the review.**

**Hanara VgRyuu: salam kenal, hahaha mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Natsu-nya nggak ada di Chapter 1 soalnya lagi menjalankan misi. Thank You for the review.**

**Chiaki Hearthfilia: salam kenal, dan thank you for the review.  
Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-chan: hehe tau aja aku kan tidak pelit review *Plakk. Mungkin hanya telat saja soalnya saya ter-inspirasi sama film barat kalo nggak salah judulnya Sky High. Thank You for the review.**

**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-chan: hehe tau aja aku kan tidak pelit review *Plakk. Mungkin hanya telat saja soalnya saya ter-inspirasi sama film barat kalo nggak salah judulnya Sky High. Thank You for the review.**

**nshawol56: nggak apa-apa, terima kasih cyiin *eh kok jadi kaya banci gini*, kenapa Luna tidak bisa memakai sihir mungkin karna kekuatan sihir itu telat keluarnya. Sudah saya perbaiki cerita dan sudah di perpanjang ceritanya. Thank you for the review.**

**Otaku 150401: sudah ku update kok and thank you for the review.  
nshawol56: nggak apa-apa, terima kasih cyiin *eh kok jadi kaya banci gini*, kenapa Luna tidak bisa memakai sihir mungkin karna kekuatan sihir itu telat keluarnya. Sudah saya perbaiki cerita dan sudah di perpanjang ceritanya. Thank you for the review.**

**Guest: thank you broo, sudah gua update, hidup NaLu.**

**Guest: Thank you, udah gua update, thank you coy.  
Nnatsuki: Luna mungkin hanya telat mengeluarkan sihirnya, sudah ku update kok. Thank you for the review.**

**Nnatsuki: Luna mungkin hanya telat mengeluarkan sihirnya, sudah ku update kok. Thank you for the review.**

**hylucynagi: hehe sebenarnya aku juga shok sih #Plakk, oi yg bikin fic kan elu. Thank you for the review.**

**Mungkin banyak yg bertanya kenapa Luna nggak bisa pake sihir tapi sebagian sudah aku jelaskan untuk yg lebih jelas mungkin di chapter 3 atau di chapter 4 karna aku tidak mau cepat-cepat tamat T-T.**

**Terima kasih untuk reader maupun silent reader dan sekali lagi.  
RnR Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoho ketemu lagi ama author yg gaje ini, gomen kalau cerita yg chapter 2-nya sedikit acak-acakan.**  
**Sudah jangan banyak ngomong kita langsung saja ke intinya.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima.**

**Pairing: Natsu x Lucy.**

**Genre: Family, Romance.**

**Rate: T**

**Type: Multichapter.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Dll.**

**RyuuKazekawa present:**

**My Daughter From The Future.**

**Summary:** Anak dari masa depan yg mengaku anak dari Natsu dan Lucy, tetapi dia punya satu masalah yaitu tidak mempunyai sihir. Bagaimana-kah perjuangan Natsu dan Lucy untuk mengetahui sihir anak tersebut, sorry for bad summary and RnR please.

**Sebelumnya:**

"sst cepat ke semak-semak itu" kata Miya sambil menyuruh mereka ber-tiga.

Ternyata ada orang yg keluar dari guild.

"Hei ada orang yg keluar" kata Hikari.

*Bletak*

"Itaii"

"Diam jangan berisik" bisik Miya.

"Hei lihat itu-kan tante Lucy, dan kenapa dia jadi muda sekali" kata Shin heran.

"sst, lihat ada yg keluar lagi" bisik Ryuu.  
Ternyata orang keluar tersebut adalah,

"EHHH, LUNA" teriak mereka ber-empat.

**Chapter 3: Rahasia terbongkar.**

"EHHH, LUNA" teriak mereka ber-empat.

"Huh seperti ada yg memanggilku" kata Luna mencari orang yg memanggilnya.

"Mungkin aku salah dengar"

"Luna kenapa kau berdiam diri di situ" tanya Lucy.

"Eh, tidak kok oka-san"  
Luna pun segera menyusul Lucy.

"sst diam" kata Miya yg sudah mendekap mulut Shin dan Hikari dengan tangannya.

"Huh hampir saja kita ketahuan" kata Ryuu sambil menghela nafas.

"Hmmmppphhh"

"Ehhh gomen" kata Miya sambil melepas tangan dari mereka berdua.

"Huh-huh, kenapa dia bisa ada disini ?" tanya Shin.

"Iya kenapa adik kecil-ku bisa ada disini" tanya Hikari.

"Mungkin dia melompati waktu tanpa sadar sama seperti kita" kata Ryuu mengambil kesimpulan.

"Yg penting kita harus mencari tahu kenapa dia bisa berada disini" kata Miya.

"Pertama-tama kita harus mencari tempat untuk bermalam"  
Sementara itu kita berpindah ke Luna dan Lucy.

"Apa benar oka-san aku akan baik-baik saja saat mengerjakan misi itu" tanya Luna.

"Tidak usah khawatir Luna aku akan menjaga-mu"

"Arigatou oka-san, ngomong-ngomong apa nanti Otou-san akan curiga padaku kalau aku tidak mengeluarkan sihir satu-pun dalam misi itu" tanya Luna.

"Tenang aku akan mencari alasan tentang itu pada Natsu" jawab Lucy.  
Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampai di apartemen Lucy.

"Ngomong-ngomong cepat mandi sana, kau sangat kacau sekali Luna" suruh Lucy.

"Ha-i"

**Skip Time.**

"Oka-san, baju ku ada dimana ?"

"Ohh baju-mu sudah kumasukan ke mesin cuci karna baju-mu sangat kotor sekali" jawab Lucy.

"Lalu aku memakai apa ?"

"Pakai saja pakaian-ku yg di lemari sana"

"Ehmm yg mana ya" kata Luna sambil memilih baju untuk di pakainya (ya-iya lah masa buat di makan -_-)

"Wahh kau terlihat cocok memakai baju itu Luna"

"Arigatou Oka-san"  
Ternyata Luna memakai tanktop warna kuning dan rok berwarna hijau muda.

"Ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil aku dengan Oka-san panggil saja aku Lucy"

"Ha-i Oka-, eh maksud-ku Lucy"

#Kruuyukk-kruuyukk, bunyi suara perut Luna.

"Luna apakah kau lapar, mari sini ku buat kan makanan" tanya Lucy.

"Ha-i"

Di ruang makan.

"Nyam-nyam"

"Pelan-pelan Luna makannya, ngomong-ngomong kau punya tubuh yg ideal untuk wanita yg banyak makan" kata Lucy.

"Hmm, karna Oka-san sudah mengajari ku cara menjaga berat badan" jawab Luna tersenyum.

Lucy-pun hanya tersenyum.

"Huh, terima kasih atas makanannya"

"Sudah selesai makannya Luna, sini biar aku yg cuci piring-nya"

"Eh tidak oka-, eh maksud-ku Lucy biar aku saja yg cuci piring-nya" kata Luna.

"Dia ternyata bisa mandiri juga ya" kata Lucy dalam hati.  
Selesai mencuci piring mereka segera mengganti bajunya menjadi piyama.

"Luna kau tidur di tempat tidur-ku saja" suruh Lucy pada Luna.

"Lalu Lucy tidur di mana"

"Aku tidur di sofa saja"

"Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa tidur di sofa"

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa"

"Arigatou Lucy"

"Selamat malam Luna"

"Malam"

Sementara Itu.

"Hah aku lapar sekali, Happy kau lapar tidak"

"Oh ya aku lupa Happy sedang mengerjakan misi ber Wendy dan Charle"

"Yah sudah lah, lebih baik aku ke rumah Lucy siapa tahu dia punya banyak makanan"

Natsu pun meninggal-kan rumahnya dan pergi menuju apartemen Lucy.  
Natsu mengambil kursi untuk melompat melewati jendela apartemen Lucy dan Hap.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, eh ternyata dia sudah tertidur dan kenapa dia tidur di sofa"

"Mau tidak mau aku harus mengambil sendiri"

"Hmm, ternyata hanya ada roti saja tak apalah"

Tapi saat di hendak pergi menuju jendela dia melihat Luna tertidur pulas di kasur Lucy.

"Pantas Luce tidur di sofa"

"Ternyata jika di lihat dari dekat dia mirip juga dengan Luce" kata Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Eh tunggu sebentar"

Ternyata muncul sebuah lambang sihir di perut Luna tapi dengan cepat lambang itu menghilang lagi.

"Lambang apa itu, hah sudah lah mengkin aku salah lihat"

Akhirnya Natsu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Lucy melewati jendela.  
Di tempat lain.

"Huh untung aku membawa tenda lebih" kata Miya.

"Kenapa kita tidak menginap di hotel ?" tanya Ryuu.

"Kita tidak bawa banyak uang, karena itu kita tidak menginap di hotel" jawab Miya.

"Oi Miya, Kenapa aku harus tidur bersama si-idiot ini" gerutu Shin.

"Hah aku juga tidak mau tidur dengan si-pervert dan si-nafas cahaya" omel Hikari.

"Siapa yg kau bilang nafas cahaya hah" balas Ryuu.

"DIIAAMM"

"Sudah kalian mau tidur di tenda ku atau di luar, HAH" omel Miya.

"Aye"

Keesokan harinya.

"Hah, kenapa dia terlambat terus sih" omel Lucy yg sudah menunngu Natsu sejak setengah jam yg lalu.

"Sabar Lucy, memang sifat otou-san seperti itu" kata Luna sambil menenangkan ibunya.

"Hai Luce, Luna"

"Hah akhirnya dia datang juga"

"Gomen Luce, aku telat"

"Natsu tadi pagi aku melihat dapur-ku berantakan, apa kau yg melakukannya Hah" tanya Lucy yg sudah mengeluarkan Death Glare-nya.

"Aye, gomen Luce" kata Natsu yg sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Dasar Huffft"

"Ya sudah ayo Natsu" Lanjut Lucy.

"Yosh aku sangat bersemangat"

**Skip Time.**

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di rumah pedagang kaya yg memberikan misi pada mereka.

"Wahh rumah yg besar dan mewah, pantas saja imbalan misinya sangat besar untuk misi yg mudah" kata Lucy yg mata-nya sudah berbentuk hati.

Luna dan Natsu pun hanya ber-sweat drop.

#Ting-tong, ting-tong

"Ya sebentar"

#Klek.

"Ada urusan apa kalian datang kesini" tanya maid di rumah itu.

"Kami adalah penyihir Fairy Tail yg menerima misi dari pedagang kaya" kata Lucy.

"Jadi kalian yg menerima misi itu, baik aku akan antarkan pada tuan-ku"

#tok-tok-tok

"Tuan ada yg ingin bertemu dengan anda" kata maid itu.

"Siapa ?"

"Ini tuan para penyihir yg menerima misi itu"

"Oh silahkan masuk"

Mereka memasuki ruangan yg besar yg memiliki banyak hiasan di dalamnya dan di ujung ruangan tersebut terdapat pria tua yg memiliki rambut hitam pendek yg memakai jas hitam berdasi.

"Tuan, ini mereka adalah para penyihir yg menerima misi itu"

"Perkenalkan kami dari Fairy Tail saya adalah Lucy ini Natsu dan ini Luna"

"Ohh jadi kalian dari Fairy Tail ya, perkenalkan aku Kudo Takekura panggil saja saya Take, salam kenal"

"Hmmmppphhh, nama panggilan yg Lucu" kata Natsu menahan tawa.

#Bletak.

"Itaii"

"Dasar tidak sopan, hormati sedikit klien kita" omel Lucy.

"Aye"

Luna-pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Maafkan dia Take-san" kata Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa maklum anak muda"

"Jadi kenapa anak Take-san bisa di culik vulcan"

"Jadi begini ceritanya, saat itu kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari urusan bisnis di kota sebelah tiba-tiba ada yg menyerang kereta kuda kami, ternyata yg menyerang itu adalah vulcan lalu dia menculik anak-ku satu-satunya tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dia terlalu kuat bagiku" kata Take bercerita.

"Jadi tolonglah selamatkan anakku dari vulcan itu" lanjut Take.

"Lalu anak Take-san seperti apa" tanya Natsu.

"Dia adalah wanita yg memiliki rambut sepundak bergelombang berwarna coklat dan memiliki mata berwarna coklat" jawab Take.

"Baiklah kami akan mencari anak Take-san"  
Di perjalanan menuju gunung Hakobe.

"Brrr, dingin sekali" kata Lucy yg sudah menggigil.

"Aku juga sama" sambung Luna.

"Kyaaaa"

"Suara itu, disana" kata Natsu menunjuk ke dalam gua.

"Kyaaa, dasar monyet mesum"

"Hahaha tidak ada gunanya kau berteriak"

"Hei monyet jelek lepaskan wanita itu" teriak Natsu.

"Heh siapa kau"

"Aku adalah penyihir Fairy Tail, rasakan ini"

Natsu mengeluarkan tinju apinya, tapi vulcan itu berhasil menghindar.

"Haha tidak kena" ledek vulcan itu.

"sial"

"Aku panggil kau, Taurus"

"Moo, tubuh Lucy tetap seksi meskipun sedang bertarung" kata Taurus.

"Dasar, hajar dia Taurus" perintah Lucy.

"Ha-i, mooo"

Akhirnya serangan taurus berhasil mengenai vulcan itu yg menyebabkan dia terhempas beberapa meter.

"Sial, saudara-saudara-ku" teriak vulcan itu memanggil saudara-nya.

"Ada apa saudara-ku"

"Ini bantu aku melawan mereka"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu"

Mereka menyerang Natsu, Lucy, dan Luna.

"Sial, kita kalah banyak" kata Natsu.

"Bagaimana ini Natsu" tanya Lucy.

"Luna cepat bantu kami jangan berdiam diri disana" perintah Natsu.

Tetapi Luna hanya berdiri sambil ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba salah satu vulcan menyerang Luna.

"Kyaaa"

**Karyuu no Hoko.**

Tiba-tiba vulcan itu terpental jauh dan pingsan saat itu juga.  
Lalu muncul bayangan dari asap itu.

"Ehhh, Onii-chan"

#Bletakk

"KENAPA KAU PERGI DARI RUMAH HAH, AYAH DAN IBU MENGKHAWATIRKAN KAMU TAU" omel Hikari.

"Hikz-hikz sumimasen, aku sangat kangen sama kakak" kata Luna.

"Sudah, jangan omeli terus adik-mu itu Flame-head" kata Shin yg sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Apa yg kau bilang Ice-brain" balas Hikari.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar atau aku akan cincang kalian" kata Miya dengan death glare-nya.

"Itu benar tidak ada waktu buat bertengkar, lihat" kata Ryuu menunjuk gerombolan vulcan yg mengelilingi Natsu dan Lucy.

**Karyuu no tekken.**

"Sial, berapa banyak sih monyet-monyet sialan ini" gerutu Natsu.

"Bertahanlah Natsu" kata Lucy.

"Itu benar Natsu, tahan sedikit lagi" sambung Loke.

**Light Dragon Roar.**

**Ice make: Lance.**

**Karyuu no Hokou.**

**Kansou: Heaven Wheel.**

Tiba-tiba Hikari,Shin,Miya, dan Ryuu sudah di tengah-tengah gerombolan vulcan itu.

"Heh siapa mereka" tanya Lucy.

"Dan, oi Ice-brain kenapa kau ada disini" tanya Natsu.

"Aku bukan ayah-ku, paman Natsu" jawab Shin.

"Heh kenapa ada dua Natsu" tanya Loke yg masih ada di situ.

"Lucy sebaiknya aku kembali, jaa nee" kata Loke.

"Hah seterah, dan kenapa kalian membantu kami" tanya Lucy.

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan tentang kami dan sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan wanita itu" perintah Miya.

"Yosh aku sangat bersemangat" kata Hikari.

Akhirnya mereka ber-empat bertarung sementara Natsu,Lucy, dan Luna hanya terdiam di tempat.

"Mereka mengingatkan-ku pada sesuatu" kata Natsu.

"Ya mereka terlihat seperti team kita bersama Erza dan Gray"

"Oi Luna kenapa kau tidak bertarung tadi" tanya Natsu.

"Ng... Soal itu aku-"

"Sudah tidak penting Natsu mungkin dia terlalu gugup hehehe" kata Lucy memutus pembicaraan Luna.

"Baiklah"

**Skip Time.**

Akhirnya vulcan itu berhasil di kalahkan dan wanita itu berhasil di selamat-kan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" kata Hikari.

"Terima kasih, jadi kalian adalah penyihir yg di sewa ayah untuk menyelamatkan-ku" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya, jadi nama anda siapa ?" tanya Lucy.

"Namaku Kudo Asuna, panggil saja saya Asuna" jawab Asuna.

"Wah nama yg cantik" puji Miya.

"Arigatou"

**Skip Time.**

"Wah terima kasih telah menyelamatkan anak-ku satu-satu-nya" kata Take.

"Sama-sama"

"Jadi imbalannya mana" tanya Lucy yg mata-nya sudah berbinar-binar.

"Oh ya ini" kata Take-san sambil mengeluarkan 900.000 jewel.

"Wahh"

"Arigatou Take-san"

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari kediaman pedagang itu.

"Oh ya kita lupa, siapa kalian ?" tanya Natsu.

"Kami datang dari masa depan" kata Miya.

"APAAAA" jawab Natsu dan Lucy.

"Jangan berteriak, nanti di omeli warga disini" kata Ryuu yg telah menutup telinganya.

"Gomen, jadi nama kamu siapa ?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku adalah Miya Fernandes anak dari Jella dan Erza Fernandes" jawab Miya.

"Apa anak dari Jellal dan Erza, pantas saja kau mirip dengan Erza dan tato-mu mirip Jellal" kata Lucy.

"Dan, oi Pervert kenapa kau ikut mereka"

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan ayah-ku" kata Shin.

"Lalu kau siapa ?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku Shin Fullbuster anak dari Gray dan Juvia Fullbuster" jawab Shin.

"Ehh anak dari Ice-brain" kata Natsu terkejut.

"Dan siapa kau, aku tidak pernah melihat mu di guild" tanya Lucy.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah anggota baru di masa depan namaku Ryuu Kazekawa" jawab Ryuu.

"Dan dia yg mirip Natsu" tanya Lucy.

"Dia adalah-"

"Perkenalkan aku Hikari Dragneel anak dari Natsu dan Lucy Dragneel" jawab Hikari.

"APAAA"

"Jadi itu adalah anaku dan Luce" tanya Natsu.

"Iya"

"Hehe pantas dia sangat mirip dengan aku" kata Natsu sambil menunjukan cengirannya yg khas.

"Lalu sihir-mu apa Hikari ?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku Fire DragonSlayer" kata Hikari.

"Whoaa itu baru anak-ku" kata Natsu.

"Lalu yg lain" tanya Lucy.

"Aku Ice mage" kata Shin.

"Aku punya sihir yg sama dengan ibuku" kata Miya.

"Aku Light DragonSlayer" kata Ryuu.

"Dan kalian sudah kenal dengan dia" kata Hikari menunjuk Luna.

"Ya kami sudah kenal namanya Luna Drafen" kata Natsu.

"Bukan nama dia adalah Luna Dragneel"

"Ehhhh Luna Dragneel, jadi dia adalah" kata Natsu.

"Yap" jawab Hikari.

"Luce"

"Berarti kau sudah tau dari awal, kenapa kau merahasiakannya" tanya Natsu.

"Hehe gomen Natsu, soal itu aku tidak bisa" jawab Luce.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Natsu.

"Apa kau yakin Natsu" tanya Lucy.

"Aku yakin Luce" jawab Natsu.

#Lucy menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Karena agar kau tidak terkejut mendengar ini"

"Luna tidak punya sihir" lanjut Lucy.

"APAAA" jawab Natsu.

**Bersambung.**

Hehe gomen minna, kalau masih ada yg acak-acak kan.

Happy: Author kejam masa aku cuma dapet 2 dialog di fic ini hueee.

Author: Sumimasen, bagaimana kalau kau yg membalas review kali ini oke.

Happy: Aye,sir.

Author: Dasar ¬_¬.

Happy: oke akan aku mulai.

Justweirdo, ini sudah di update Ryuu kok dan Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk reviewnya.

HyLucyNagi, hohoho sudah di beritahu kok kalau Luna itu anak Lucy, dan arigatou gozaimasu untuk reviewnya.

Chiaki Hearthfilia, tentu saja Natsu terkejut, mungkin nanti di chapter depannya pasti lebih parah lagi.

HanaraVgRyuu, aye sir sudah di lanjutkan.

Hakuryuu Dreyar, aye sir.

Kazuka Kuchio Tsania-chan, sudah di betulkan Ryuu kok.

WendyLove26, aye sudah di update kilat kok.

Juliani scarlet-bloomier, aye arigatou, sudah di update.

Taufik Dragfilia, aye mungkin ada alasan-nya Ryuu tidak mau cepat tamat.

nshawol56, tidak bakal lah Natsu suka sama Luna bahkan dia tidak tau tentang perasaan wanita tentang dia ckckck, arigatou gozaimasu atas review-nya.

Namikaze Naruko, arigatou atas review-nya.

wendy love 56, lah kok review lagi tak apalah pasti ryuu senang, arigatou gozaimasu.

Tia Ikkimaza-chan, sudah di betulkan ryuu kok maaf kalo baca-nya kaya baca struk belanjaan, arigatou gozaimasu untuk review-nya.

adera Heartfilia, salam kenal, dan arigatou for the review.

Ryuu: Happy sudah selesai.

Happy: aye.

Ryuu: kalau begitu sudah sana kembali lagi ke guild.

Happy: Ryuu.

Ryuu: apa, oh baiklah ini #Ryuu memberi ikan.

Happy: aye, arigatou.

Ryuu: dasar -_-||

Ryuu: terima kasih telah mereview dan untuk upik maaf kalau tidak di balas review-nya, dan untuk Ziy Kuchinasi tetap baca fic ku ya hehe ;]

Ryuu: dan untuk terakhir #tarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Happy: RnR please.

Ryuu: nani, dasar kucing nakal.

Happy: kikiki.

**RnR please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Moshi-moshi minna, lama tak berjumpa dengan author paling GaJe ini #Di timpuk reader.  
Oke gak usah banyak cincong, kali ini aku akan membalas review dulu ye *tepuk tangan* #Kriek-kriek (bunyi jangkrik).

Sekali lagi maaf kalau belum ada romance-nya, aku akan usahakan ada romance-nya di Chapter ini.

**Hanara VgRyuu**, tenang sudah ku perbaiki meskipun sedikit sih, terima kasih atas sarannya and Thank You for the review.  
nshawol56, ternyata sudah login ya, tenang kok bukan gara-gara itu Luna tidak bisa pakai sihir.

**HyLucyNagi**, hoho mungkin mereka tidak tahu karna pergi ke masa lalu bisa merubah aliran waktu, betul sekali tebakan anda #tepuk tangan# Luna tidak bisa memakai sihir karna lambang yg ada di perutnya.  
Thank you for the review.

**justweirdo**, thank you, sudah di update kok. Thank you for the review.

**Juliana Scarlet-Bloomier**, pasti Natsu terkejut-lah, tenang kok Luna punya sihir.  
Thank you for the review.

**Saito Asuka**, pasti Luna punya sihir rahasia tapi mungkin bukan di fic ini dan maaf kalo Happy bisa ada di situ. Thank you for the review.

**wendy love 26**, thank you for the review (Gomenne hanya itu yg aku katakan).

**Nnatsuki**, gak apa-apa kok dan thank you for the review.

**Chiaki Hearthfilia**, lambang sihir lah lebih jelas-nya baca Chapter ini.  
Thank you for the review.

**Taufik Dragfilia**, terima kasih dan keep reading.

**Guest**, hidup NaLu.

**happy hitsugaya fernandes**, terima kasih,sudah di update kok.

Sekali lagi maaf kalau belum ada romance-nya di fic ini.

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**  
**Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**  
**Genre: Family,Romance**  
**Rate: T**  
**Type: MultyChapter**  
**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), Dll.**  
**Summary**: anak dari masa depan yg mengaku anak dari Lucy dan Natsu, tetapi dia punya satu masalah yaitu tida mempunyai perjuangan Natsu dan Lucy untuk mengetahui sihir anak tersebut, sorry for bad summary and RnR Please.  
**Sebelumnya:**

"Jadi Luce kau sudah tau dari awal, kenapa kau merahasiakan-nya" tanya Natsu.

"Hehe Gomenne, kalau soal itu aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?" tanya Natsu.

"Apa kau yakin Natsu kalau ku beritahu rahasia ini"

"Aku yakin Luce"  
#Lucy menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Karena agar kau tidak mendengar hal ini"

"Luna tidak mempunyai sihir"

"APAAA"

**Chapter 4: The Seal.**

"APAAA"  
Seketika tempat itu menjadi tegang.

"Oi Hikari bagaimana ini?" bisik Miya.

"Ya Flame head bagaimana ini, bisa jadi ayah-mu marah besar" lanjut Shin.

"Hehe-hehehehe" Natsu tertawa.

"Natsu, kau kenapa?"

"Apa kau bercanda Luce" bentak Natsu.

"Ini tidak bercanda Natsu, Luna tidak mempunyai sihir"

"Kalau begitu apa alasannya?" tanya Natsu dengan nada marah.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu soal itu" balas Lucy dengan nada tak kalah keras.

"Sudah kalian jangan bertengkar" pisah Ryuu.

"DIAM" teriak keduanya.

"Aye"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tahu Luce"

"Shess, sudah lah aku tidak mau perpanjang ini"

"Ayo pulang Luna"  
Tapi Luna hanya berdiam diri dan tiba-tiba air matanya keluar, seketika Luna pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"LUNA"

"Hei kalian, kejar dia" suruh Natsu.

Seketika Shin, Miya,dan Ryuu mengejar Luna.

"Eh Hikari kenapa kau-"

"INI SEMUA SALAH KALIAN BERDUA SELALU BERTENGKAR SOAL MASALAH LUNA, APA KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN LUNA?" teriak Hikari.

"Kau memang benar Hikari, kami tidak pernah bertengkar separah ini sebelum ada Luna" kata Natsu.

"Iya Hikari maaf-kan kami" kata Lucy

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo kita cari Luna"  
Sementara itu

"LUNA DIMANA KAU" teriak Ryuu.  
#Hikz-Hikz

"Eh tangisan siapa itu?" kata Ryuu.  
Lalu dengan pendengaran yg tajam itu Ryuu mencari asal suara itu.  
Dan ketemu asal suara itu, ternyata Luna bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Eh Ryuu Hikz-Hikz, Ryuu... Hikz-Hikz, kenapa kedua orang tua-ku selalu bertengkar soal-ku?

"Apakah ini salah ku Ryuu Hikz-Hikz?" tanya Luna sambil memeluk Ryuu.

"sst, sudahlah jangan menangis semua ini bukan salah mu kok" kata Ryuu sambil mengusap kepala Luna.

"Apakah itu benar Ryuu, Hikz-Hikz"

"Ya, sudahlah jangan menangis"

"Ayo kita kembali ke team" ajak Ryuu.

"Shess, kemana sih Luna" kata Hikari.

"Sudah tenang mungkin dia sedang bersama Ryuu" jawab Miya.

"Itu mereka" tunjuk Shin.

"Oi kenapa kau lama sekali, ehh aku tahu kalian berduaan dulu disana-kan" tanya Hikari.

"Ehh tidak kok Onii-chan" jawab Luna dengan sedikit Blushing.

"Ayo sudah kita kembali ke guild" ajak Natsu.  
Sesampainya disana.  
*Brakk*

"Tadaima" teriak Natsu.

"Okaeri, bagaimana misi-nya Nat-, ehh siapa kalian" tanya Mira sambil menunjuk Hikari, Shin, dan Miya.

"Ehh kenapa Flame-head bisa jadi dua" tanya Gray.

"Dan juga, ehh kenapa aku ada dua" kata Gray terkejut melihat Shin.

"Baiklah Minna, kami akan memperkenalkan diri" kata Miya.

**Skip Time.**

"EHH JADI KALIAN DARI MASA DEPAN" teriak semuanya.

"Yap"

"Kyaaa, akhirnya tebakan-ku tidak salah" dan saat itu juga Mirajane pingsan di saat itu juga.

"Ehh Mira-san bertahanlah" kata Wendy.

"Grayyy-samaaa, akhirnya kita akan menikah juga dan memiliki anak laki-laki" kata Juvia yg matanya sudah berbentuk hati.

"Menjauhlah dari ku"

"Sebenarnya okaa-san aku punya saudara perempuan" kata Shin.

"Ehh benarkah, adik-mu atau kakak-mu" tanya Juvia.

"Sebenarnya dia adik-ku"

"Kyaaa" seketika Juvia pingsan dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Ehh Okaa-san bertahanlah"

"Ja...jadi a...aku akan me...menikah dengan Je...Jellal?" tanya Erza tergagap.

"Ya" Jawab Miya.  
#Tuiiiittt, seketika muka Erza memanas dan pingsan di tempat.

"Ehhh, Okaa-san"

"ckckck, dasar" kata Ryuu.

"Oi, tadi siapa nama kau" tanya Makarov.

"Ehh aku, aku Ryuu Kazekawa"

"Hmm jadi, Ryuu kau anak dari anggota guild ini" tanya Makarov.

"Bukan, aku adalah anggota baru di masa depan"

"Hmmm begitu yah, jadi kenapa kau bisa masuk guild Fairy Tail" tanya Makarov.

"Jadi begini ceritanya"

"Saat itu sedang musim dingin"

**Flashback On.**

Di sudut kota Magnolia terdapat anak kecil yg kedinginan dan kelaparan, tapi terlihat sedang kebingungan.

"Ayah ada di mana kau"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku tanpa salam perpisahan sedikit-pun dan hanya meninggalkan gelang ini" kata anak kecil itu sambil melihat gelang berbentuk naga.

Tiba-tiba ada laki-laki dewasa yg menghampirinya.

"Hei nak kenapa kau sendirian disini, apa kau tidak punya orang tua" tanya pria itu.

"Ehh tidak tuan, ayah ku meninggal-kan aku sendirian di hutan saat itu dan hanya meninggalkan gelang ini" balas anak kecil itu sambil menunjukan gelangnya.

"Hmmm begitu, ngomong-ngomong siapa ayah-mu itu" tanya Pria itu.

"Ayah-ku adalah naga"

Tiba-tiba pria itu terkejut lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku" tanya pria itu.

"Ehh"

"Ayolah jangan takut"

"Ha-i"

Akhirnya mereka menuju gedung besar yg terdapat lambang besar di tengah-nya.

"Ehh inikan"

"Ya, selamat datang di Fairy Tail"

"Waahhh"

Akhirnya mereka memasuki gedung itu.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Natsu" sapa Mira.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia" tanya Mira.

"Hai adik kecil" sapa Mira.

Tapi anak itu hanya ketakutan.

"Hmm, Mira-san buatkan sup hangat untuk anak ini ya"

"Ha-i"

Pintu guild terbuka dan menunjukan sosok Lucy dan 2 anak kecil.

"Ehh Luce"

"Papa..." lari anak perempuan yg berumur 6 thn

"Hai ayah, hmmm siapa dia" tanya anak Laki-laki yg berumur 9thn.

"Ohh dia, aku belum berkenalan, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu nak?" tanya Natsu.

"Namaku, namaku adalah Ryuu Kazekawa" jawab Ryuu.

"jadi namamu Ryuu, perkenalkan aku Natsu Dragneel" balas Natsu.

"Ehh, pahlawan yg menyelamatkan dunia dari naga jahat Acnologia"

"Tidak enak jadinya aku bertemu dengan penyihir terkuat di dunia" lanjut Ryuu.

"Sudah jangan malu-malu begitu"

"Sup-nya sudah siap" kata Mira sambil membawa sup hangat ke meja.

"Arigatou" kata Ryuu.

"Selamat makan"

"Natsu, kenapa kau membawa anak ini kemari" tanya Lucy.

"Entahlah aku bisa merasakan sihir yg kuat dari anak ini" kata Natsu.

"Jadi kau berniat mengajak anak ini masuk guild"

"Ya"

Lucy hanya ber-oh ria.

"Mira-san kemana Master"

"Ohh dia ada pertemuan penting antar guild mungkin nanti dia akan pulang"

"Huh terima kasih atas makanannya" kata Ryuu.

"Ryuu-kun kau mau tidak masuk guild ini" tanya Mira.

"Tentu saja aku mau Obaa-san"

"Baiklah, mau warna apa" tanya Mira.

"Warna Kuning, di sini" kata Ryuu menunjukan pundak kanan-nya.

"Sudah selesai"

"Terima kasih"

"Jadi sihir mu apa Ryuu-kun" tanya Natsu.

"Sihirku adalah Light Dragon Slayer"

"Selamat datang di Fairy Tail"

"Terima kasih"

**Flash Back Off.**

"Sejak saat itu aku resmi jadi anggota guild ini" kata Ryuu mengakhiri ceritanya.

#Zzzzz

"Master"

"Ehh, sudah selesai" tanya Makarov bingung.

"Orang sedang bercerita dia tertidur"

"Hehe gomenne Ryuu-kun, jadi kau adalah Dragon slayer"

"Generasi keberapa?" tanya Makarov.

"Aku generasi pertama"

"Ohhh" balas Makarov.

"Hmm, Ryuu-kun"

"ehh Luna sedang apa kau kesini" tanya Ryuu.

"Hmm begini aku mau berterima kasih atas yg tadi itu, terima kasih Ryuu" kata Luna sedikit blushing.

"Ya sama-sama"

"Sebaiknya ku pergi dulu takut menganggu suasana" kata Makarov sambil menggoda.

"Ehh master, dasar"

**Di tempat Lucy dan Natsu.**

"Hei Natsu kenapa kau melamun saja"

"Hmmm"

"Hei Natsu ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Ehh Luce, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Hei Natsu apa kau memikirkan soal Luna"

"Hah, _apa mungkin lambang kulihat waktu itu ada hubungannya dengan sihir Luna_" pikir Natsu dalam benaknya.

"Hei Natsu"

"Hei"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul pertigaan siku-siku di kepala Lucy.  
#Bletak.

"Itaii"

"Natsu, kenapa kau melamun terus hah?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku"

"Ya aku sedang memikirkan masalah Luna, Luce"

"Hah apakah kau masih frustasi soal itu"

"Tidak, aku sudah bisa menerimanya"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, Natsu ikut aku"

"Kemana Luce"

"Sudah nanti kau akan tahu"

"Seterah kau saja"

Lalu kedua nakama atau ehmm kedua pasangan itu pergi meninggalkan guild.

"Oi Shin kau menggunakan sihir apa?" tanya Gray.

"Aku menggunakan sihir es sama seperti Otou-san" jawab Shin sambil mengipasi Juvia yg belum bangun dari pingsannya.

"Gray-sama..." tiba-tiba Juvia terbangun.

"Ehh di mana aku" tanya Juvia.

"Kau masih di guild bodoh"

"Oi Pervert dimana ayahku"

"Oi siapa yg kau panggil pervert" tanya Gray dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Hehe Gomenne, aku memanggil Shin"

"Ada apa Hikari" tanya Shin.

"Kau melihat kedua orang tua ku dan Luna tidak" tanya Hikari.

"Kalau Luna disana sedang bersama Ryuu, kalau orang tua mu entahlah aku tidak lihat"

"Ohh ya sudah, aku mau ke Luna dulu"

"Ya sudah sana"

"Oi sedang apa kalian berdua disini" tanya Hikari.

"Ohh kalau itu kami sed-

"Ehh aku tahu kalian sedang apa, baiklah kalau begitu kutinggal saja, ja-ne" kata Hikari sambil menggoda.

"Ehhh mau kemana Onii-chan, dasar" kata Luna.

"Kikiki dasar mereka itu, _andai saja UI yg ikut bukan Ryuu_, huh"

"Ryuu-kun" panggil Luna.

"Ehh ada apa Luna"

"Ngng...ano ng... Apa ya, tidak jadi Ryuu-kun"

#Gubrak.

Sementara itu.

"Oi Natsu kenapa kau diam terus semenjak kita keluar guild, memang ada apa"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Luce"

"Yg benar Natsu sepertinya kau terlihat tidak mood"

"Aku baik-baik saja tenang saja Luce"

"Sudah sampai" kata Lucy.

"Eh untuk apa kita kemari"

"Sudah diam saja"

#tok-tok-tok

"Permisi, Porlyusica-san apa kau ada di rumah"

"Pergilah aku benci manusia" bentak Porlyusica.

"Dengar dulu Porlyusica-san, aku membutuhkan mu"

#Klek.

"Memang ada masalah apa kau kemari?" tanya Porlyusica.

"Itu, begini ceritanya"

**Skip Time.**

"Ohh jadi itu masalahnya, baiklah aku akan memeriksa Luna"

"Arigatou Porlyusica-san"

Di Guild.

"Hei Luna memang apa hubungan kau dengan Ryuu bisa sedekat itu" tanya Mira.

"E-to, sebenarnya dia banyak membantu-ku dalam menghadapi masalah yg ada padaku dan juga selalu menghiburku waktu aku sedih" jawab Luna.

"Hihihi bisa di bilang kau menyukai Ryuu ya" goda Mira.

"Eh tidak kok tante Mira aku menganggap Ryuu sebagai kakak saja bukan yg lain kok" jawab Luna sedikit blushing.

*Brak*

"Dimana yg nama-nya Luna" tanya Porlyusica.

"Ehh siapa dia?" tanya Luna.

"Ehh ada keperluan apa Porlyusica-san kesini?" tanya Mira.  
Lalu Porlyusica menghampiri Luna.

"Apa benar kau yg bernama Luna"

"Ya benar"

"Ayo ikut aku"

"Ehh kemana" tanya Porlyusica.

"Sudah ayo" kata Porlyusica sambil menarik lengan Luna.

"Ehh mau kemana kau?" tanya Hikari.

"Ehh entahlah aku juga bingung" jawab Luna

"Sebaiknya aku juga ikut"

"Berhenti di situ anak muda, kau tidak boleh ikut"

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Hikari.

"Sudah tidak boleh banyak tanya, ayo Luna" kata Porlyusica.

"Ha-i" kata Luna.

"Cih, siapa sih wanita itu, sok pengatur segala memang siapa dia" kata Hikari sedikit kesal.

"Eh memang kau tidak kenal" tanya Mira.

"Tidak, memang siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah mantan penyihir Fairy Tail dan dia adalah penyihir yg selalu menyembuhkan anggota kami" jelas Mira.

"Ohhh"

"Oi Flame-head memang kau tidak pernah baca buku tentang sejarah Fairy Tail? Huh" tanya Shin.

"Hah, aku malas membaca buku setebal itu, memang kau pernah membaca-nya" tanya Hikari.

"Tentu saja aku pernah, tapi hanya membaca Cover-nya saja"

#Gubrak  
"Itu aku juga bisa" jawab Hikari.

Tiba-tiba Ryuu bangkit dari tempat duduk-nya dan pergi meninggalkan guild.

"Oi Ryuu mau kemana kau?" tanya Hikari.

"Aku hanya mau keluar sebentar Hikari-nii" jawab Ryuu.

"Baiklah, paling hanya membututi mereka berdua" kata Hikari dalam hati.  
Di tempat Porlyusica.

"Akhir kau datang juga Luna" kata Natsu.

"Ehh, ayah-ibu kenapa bisa kalian disini" tanya Luna.

"Kami disini mau tahu apa penyebab kau tidak bisa pakai sihir" jelas Natsu.

"Natsu dimana letak kau melihat lambang itu?" tanya Porlyusica.

"Hmm, sebentar" kata Natsu sambil berpikir.

10 detik  
20 detik  
1 menit  
5 menit  
7 menit

Lalu muncul 3 siku-siku di dahi Porlyusica.

"OI NATSU AKU TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU UNTUK KAU BERPIKIR, CEPAT DIMANA LETAKNYA" omel Porlyusica.

"Ha-i, tidak usah teriak aku juga dengar"

"Kurasa di perutnya" kata Natsu.

"Luna coba lepas baju-mu itu" perintah Porlyusica.  
Lalu Luna melepas bajunya dan hanya meninggalkan rok-nya saja (Note: jangan berpikiran jorok ya bagi yg berpuasa).

Lalu Lucy menutup mata Natsu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oi Luce aku tidak bisa lihat"

"Sudah diam, kau tidak boleh melihat"

Porlyusica terkejut melihat pola sihir di perut Luna.

"Inikan sihir Lost Magic: Sealing Magic"

"Apa Seling Magik" kata Natsu terbata.

"Yg benar Sealing Magic, baka" kata Lucy.

"Sihir apa itu Porlyusica-san"

"Sihir itu adalah sihir penyegel yg di pakai untuk menyegel sihir seseorang, tapi kenapa sihir itu bisa ada pada anak ini?" tanya Porlyusica.

"Entahlah, tapi apakah ada cara untuk menghilangkan sihir itu" tanya Lucy.

"Entahlah, tapi sihir itu bisa hilang jika di hilangkan oleh sang pemakai sihir" jelas Porlyusica.

"Lalu apa ada cara lain untuk menghilangkannya" tanya Natsu.

"Selama ini belum ada orang yg berhasil menghilangkan segel ini tapi akan aku usahakan" kata Porlyusica.

"Luna sebaiknya kau memakai baju-mu terlebih dahulu"

"Oh ya aku lupa" kata Luna.

Lalu Luna memakai bajunya kembali dan selanjutnya,  
Porlyusica menaruh telapak tangannya pada kepala Luna dan membaca mantra-nya (author:Entahlah aku juga bingung mantra apa yg dia pakai).  
Lalu muncul cahaya di sekitar mereka dan cahaya itu segera menghilang.

"Apakah berhasil?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak, aku tidak berhasil" kata Porlyusica.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ku, apakah aku akan selamanya tidak bisa pakai sihir" kata Luna.

"Mungkin sudah takdir kau tidak bisa pakai sihir" kata Porlyusica.

#Ctek (bunyi ranting patah)

"Siapa disana" kata Natsu.  
Lalu Natsu mencari asal suara itu dan ketahuan asal sumber suara.

"Oi sedang apa kau disitu huh, Ryuu" tanya Natsu.

"Ng... Ano"

"Sudah ikut aku" lalu Natsu menarik kerah baju Ryuu dan menyeretnya.

"Sial"

"Kenapa kau menguping pembicaraan kami" tanya Natsu.

"Itu aku hmm, aku hanya ingin tahu saja" jawab Ryuu.

"Ku dengar Luna tidak bisa memakai sihir-nya karena lambang itu ya, baiklah aku bisa membantu" kata Ryuu.

"Ehh apa kau yakin" kata Lucy.

"Baiklah akan ku mulai"

Lalu Ryuu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke Luna lalu muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah Luna.

**MetsuRyuuOgi : Chūwa mahō.**

(Chūwa mahō adalah sihir penetral yg mampu mengubah sihir apapun menjadi butiran cahaya, tapi ada efek samping dari sihir itu yaitu kehilangan banyak sihir)

Lalu muncul cahaya di tubuh Luna dan Luna mulai berteriak kesakitan.

#Dush.

"Itaiii" kata Natsu kesakitan.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa" tanya Porlyusica.

"Kami tidak apa-apa Porlyusica-san, ehh Luna" Lalu Lucy menghampiri Luna yg sedang pingsan.

"Luna bangun"

"Ng... ada apa Okaa-san"

"Yo-katta, kau baik-baik saja" Lalu Lucy memeluk Luna.

"Luna apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik" tanya Natsu.

"Entahlah sepertinya tubuh-ku ada suatu energi yg masuk dari luar" kata Natsu.

"Jadi apakah kau bisa memakai sihir" tanya Natsu.

"Entahlah Otou-san, aku belum mencoba"  
Lalu Luna mengeluarkan kunci zodiak-nya yg selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Aku panggil kau, Leo"

Lalu keluar Loke yg seperti biasa ya selalu sok keren, modis dan lain-lain #Di timpuk penggemar Loke.

"Lucy kenapa kau baru me-, ehh Luna kenapa kau yg memanggil-ku bukan-kah kau-"

"Yay aku punya sihir" teriak Luna gembira.

"Heh, memang sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Loke bingung.

"Yo-katta"

"Ehh Lucy kenapa kau muda sekali"

"Bukankah kau sudah jadi nenek-nenek" kata Loke.

Lalu muncul 3 siku-siku di kepala Lucy.

"Siapa yg kau bilang nenek-nenek" omel Lucy.

"Jika Lucy terlihat masih muda, berarti"

"LUNA..."

"Gomennasai" kata Luna.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa ke waktu ini" tanya Loke.

"Ceritanya panjang sebaiknya nanti saja" kata Luna.

"Oi minna sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu" kata Natsu.

"Hmmm" pikir semuanya.

"Ryuu" lalu mereka menghampiri Ryuu.

"Oi bangun" kata Natsu sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Oi Ryuu bangun" #Plak-plak-plak# Natsu menampar bolak-balik.

"Kenapa dia tidak bangun-bangun?" tanya Lucy.

"Bisa kutebak, dia habis memakai teknik rahasia-nya" kata Loke.

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahu" tanya Lucy.

"Hah, biarkan saja dia nanti akan bangun" kata Loke.

"Heh maksudnya?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Dia kehabisan sihir bodoh" kata Loke.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ke Wendy" kata Lucy.

"Ayo" lalu Natsu menggendong Ryuu di punggungnya.

"Seterah kalian, sebaiknya aku kembali" lalu Loke kembali ke dunia roh-nya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke guild, arigatou Porlyusica-san" kata Luna.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku berterima kasilah pada Ryuu"  
Akhirnya mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

"Huh sungguh merepotkan untung saja ada Ryuu kalau tidak bisa tambah repot, dasar manusia" lalu Porlyusica masuk kerumahnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat orang berjubah hitam yg sambil melihat ke arah rumah Porlyusica dan lalu menengok kearah Luna.

"Sial, sia-sia aku mengeluarkan sihir itu akhirnya bisa dihilangkan juga sama bocah sialan itu"

"Tapi,Lihat saja nanti rencana-ku yg selanjutnya, Dragneel"

Lalu orang itu pergi bagaikan kabut malam.

**Bersambung.**

Hah akhirnya selesai juga fyuhh, tapi masih belum ada Romance-nya hueeee #Guling-guling di tanah.

Happy: Daijoubu.  
Author: apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sedih huee.  
Happy: tenang author kan masih ada Chapter terakhir, mungkin bisa di adain romance-nya di chapter terakhir.  
Author: Hmm, betul juga Happy yosh aku akan berusaha.  
Happy: tapi ada satu hal yg kuminta.  
Author: apa, ikan lagi.  
Happy: Bukan tapi, perbanyak dialog-ku.  
Author: Ha-i, akan ku usahakan.

Dan sekali lagi maaf kalau cerita-nya sedikit GaJe dan Masih ada OOC, maklum lagi stress gara-gara cerita yg ketikan pertama lupa di Save, jadinya ngetik ulang T-T  
Seharusnya aku publish Chapter baru-nya hari senin jadinya malah hari Rabu.  
Aku berterima kasih atas yg sudah mereview dan untuk silent reader aku berterima kasih karna sudah membaca fic-ku ini dan sekali lagi.

**RnR Please**.


	5. Chapter 5

Hai minna ketemu lagi ama author yg satu ini.  
Oke seperti biasa aku akan balas review dulu sebelum kita memulai ceritanya, oke.

**Saito Asuka,** Haha kok jadi kaya host silet, tenang disini akan di ketahui siapa orang tersebut dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**yodon'tknow,** tenang sudah di update kok, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Kazuko Kajyou Tsania-Chan**, gak apa-apa kok, yap ini adalah Chapter terakhirnya dan juga orang berjubah itu akan di ketahui disini, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**HyLucyNagi**, gak kok itu cuma imajinasi saya dan saya gak menganggap Luna itu nyata.  
Ryuu tidak bisa menyembuhkan seseorang tapi hanya bisa menghilangkan sihir orang tersebut dan juga Porlyusica tidak jahat kok.  
Terima kasih atas review-nya.

**Wendy love 26**, hahaha terima kasih dan terima kasih atas review-nya.  
Happy hitsugaya Fernandes, tenang kok sudah di update chapter romancenya, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Juliani scarlet-Bloomier**, yg jahatnya pasti orang yg berjubah hitam, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Chiaki Heartfilia**, siapa dia-siapa dia jawabannya baca chapter ini dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Hanara VgRyuu**, tenang kok Ryuu gak bakal jahat, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**nshawol 56**, gak apa-apa kok, dan terima kasih karna telah mereview cerita ini.

**Guest**, hidup NaLu.

**Upik**, maaf waktu itu reviewnya gak di balas dan terima kasih telah mereview.

Dan sekali lagi aku berterima kasih pada silent reader yg telah membaca ini.

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**  
**Pairing: Natsu x Lucy.**  
**Genre: Family, Romance.**  
**Rate: T**  
**Type: MultyChapter.**  
**Warning: GaJe, OOC, Typo(s), Dll**  
**Summary**: Anak dari masa depan yg mengaku anak dari Natsu dan Lucy, tapi dia punya satu masalah yaitu tidak punya sihir. Bagaimana kah perjuangan Natsu dan Luci untuk mengetahui sihir anak tersebut, sorry for bad summary and RnR Please.

**Chapter 5 : Masalah baru.**

Ini adalah hari ke-4 mereka di masa lalu, tapi tidak ada raut kecemasan dari mereka ber-lima untuk mencari cara kembali ke masanya.  
Di Pojok guild terlihat dua pasangan yg kita bangga-kan, Natsu dan Lucy.

"Hei Luce, kita selama ini sudah bersikap seperti orang tua, apa kau tidak mau jadi orang tua sungguhan" kata Natsu.

"Hah, apa yg kau maksud Natsu" tanya Lucy.

"Maksud ku ki...kita me...nikah" kata Natsu.

"APA" teriak Lucy.  
Seketika seluruh anggota guild menghadap ke dua pasangan itu.

"Aku belum siap Natsu" kata Lucy pelan-pelan.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Hikari dan Luna" kata Natsu dengan suara cukup keras.

"Ohh sepertinya Flame-head sedang merayu Lucy" kata Gray.

"Apa kau bilang Pervert"

"Mau mengajak-ku bertarung hah" ajak Natsu.

"Ayo kalau itu mau-mu" balas Gray.

"Hentikan, Natsu kalau kau mau menikah dengan-ku sebaiknya perbaiki dulu sikap-mu itu" Lucy pun secara reflek langsung menutup mulutnya.

Seketika guild menjadi hening dan orkestra jangkrik mulai di mainkan,  
dan tiba-tiba.

#Brukk.

"Eh Mira-nee, Mira-nee bangun" kata Lissana di sampingnya.

"Wohoo Natsu kau sangat jantan" teriak Elfman.

"Hah dasar mereka berdua itu" kata Hikari yg sudah menepak dahi-nya.  
Miya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hahaha orang tua-mu sangat Lucu Flame-head" kata Shin.

"Apa kau bilang Ice-prince"

"Mau bertarung hah" ajak Hikari.

"ayo" balas Shin.

"Apa kalian mau bertengkar lagi hah" omel Miya.

"Tidak kok, kami sudah berteman lagi" kata Shin.

"Aye" kata Hikari.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kemana adik kecil-mu" tanya Miya.

"Huh dia sedang menunggu Ryuu di ruang kesehatan guild" jawab Hikari.  
Sementara di Ruang kesehatan.

"Hei Ryuu, kenapa kau lama sekali sadar-nya memang kau sudah menghabiskan banyak sihir" tanya Luna.  
Tapi Ryuu hanya berbaring lemas di ranjang itu.

"Ryuu, kalau aku mau jujur sebenarnya a...ku-"

"Kenapa aku sangat gugup sih, padahal dia sedang tertidur mana mungkin dia mendengarnya" kata Luna sambil menggeleng kepala-nya.

"Huh, sudahlah mungkin dia hanya menganggap-ku sebagai adik tidak lebih dari itu" kata Luna.

"Hoaam, sepertinya aku mengantuk , lebih baik aku tidur" kata Luna.  
Akhirnya Luna-pun tertidur.  
Tapi di saat itu juga Ryuu bangun.

"Huh kau ini selalu tidak jujur pada perasaan-mu" kata Ryuu.  
Lalu dia tertidur lagi.

Kita kembali kepada dua sejoli ini.

"Baiklah Luce kalau itu mau-mu, aku akan merubah sikap-ku dari sekarang" kata Natsu.

"Tapi kita akan tetap menikah sekarang kan" tanya Natsu.

"Sudah kubilang Natsu aku tidak mau menikah sekarang dan hamil muda" jawab Lucy.

"Hmmm, baiklah" kata Natsu kecewa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Natsu, dimana Happy?" tanya Lucy.

"Hah entahlah aku juga belum bertemu dengannya hari ini" kata Natsu yg masih kecewa dengan jawaban Lucy.

*Brak*

"Natsuu..."  
Kata Happy yg terbang mengarah ke arah Natsu.

"Hueee Natsu, kemana saja kau ini aku merindukan-mu Natsu, Hueee" kata Happy.

"Yg ada aku bertanya padamu kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Natsu.

"Gomenne Natsu, aku menginap di rumah Wendy dan Charle karna aku kesepian di rumah" jawab Happy.

"Baiklah aku maaf-kan"

"Natsu, ayo kita memancing" ajak Happy.

"Yosh, Luce kau tidak ikut" tanya Natsu.

"Tidak, aku mau disini saja"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu, ayo Happy"

"Aye"

Dan mereka pun meninggal kan guild.  
Selang beberapa saat,  
Tiba-tiba pintu guild terbuka dan.

"Tadaima" kata Levy.

"Okareri, Levi-chan kau baru pulang dari misi ya" tanya Lucy.

"Eh Lu-chan, iya aku baru pulang misi dengan Gajeel dan Lily" jawab Levy.

"Oh, lalu mereka berdua di mana?" tanya Lucy.

"Oh dia langsung pulang kerumah-nya, kata-nya dia sangat lelah" jawab Levy.

"Ohh"

"Ibu, dimana ayah?" tanya Hikari yg tiba-tiba muncul.

"Eh Natsu sejak kapan kau mengecat rambut-mu jadi pirang, dan memanggil Lucy dengan sebutan ibu" tanya Levy.

"Eh tante Levy, memang kau tidak kenal aku" tanya Hikari.

"Eh memang siapa kau" tanya balik Levy.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus memperkenalkan diri lagi"

**Skip Time.**

"Apa jadi kau dari masa depan, sulit di percaya" kata Levy.

"Memang sih pertama-nya aku tidak percaya kalau aku ke masa lalu" kata Hikari.

"Lu-chan jadi dia anak-mu ya"

"Memang pertama-nya aku tidak percaya kalau dia anak dari ku dan Natsu" kata Lucy.

"Lalu bagaimana anak-ku nanti di masa depan" tanya Levy.

"Oh itu hmmm, dia itu perempuan dan memiliki hobi dan wajah yg manis seperti tante Levy, tapi" kata Hikari.

"Tapi apa?" tanya tante Levy.

"Tapi dia itu termasuk kategori penyihir wanita yg kuat, jadi jangan sama-kan sifat dengan wajah-nya yg manis" kata Hikari.

"Memang seberapa kuatnya dia?" tanya Levy.

"Dia bisa di sama-kan dengan wanita disana" lalu Hikari menunjuk Erza.

"Hieeee"

"Memang seperti itulah dia" lalu Hikari menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Sungguh tidak bisa di percaya anak-ku lebih kuat dari ibunya, memang ayah-nya siapa?" tanya Levy.

"Yakin tante Levy ingin mendengarnya" tanya Hikari.

"Aku yakin, lagi pula memang seburuk apa sih ayah-nya" kata Levy.

"Ayah-nya adalah paman Gajeel" jawab Hikari.

"Apa" seketika muka Levy semerah rambut Erza.

"Wah-wah Levy-chan jadi kau sangat menyukai-nya ya" goda Lucy.

"Hentikan itu Lu-chan"

"Jadi anakku adalah Iron Dragon Slayer" tanya Levy.

"Ya"

"Pantas dia sangat kuat seperti Gajeel dan juga pasti dia pintar seperti aku" kata Levy dengan pede.

"Iya bisa di bilang seperti itu, tapi kalau berhadapan dengan Miya pasti dia sudah kalah" kata Hikari dalam hati.

"Lalu Lu-chan di mana anak-mu yg satu lagi, Hikari bilang kau punya dua anak" tanya Levy.

"Entahlah aku tidak melihatnya" kata Lucy.

"Oh Luna, kalau dia ada di ruang kesehatan sedang menemani ehmm, Ryuu"

"Oh kalau begitu ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya Lu-chan"

"Hati-hati di jalan Levy-chan"

**Sementara itu.**

"Juvia" panggil Gray.

"Ada apa Gray-sama"

"Ehmm, apakah kau punya acara tidak nanti malam"

"Apa Gray-sama mau mengajak berkencan dengan-ku" tanya Juvia yg matanya sudah berbentuk hati.

"Ehh, tidak aku hanya mau bertemu dengan mu nanti malam" kata Gray.

"Baiklah, demi Gray-sama aku mau melakukan apa saja"

"Oke nanti malam di taman Magnolia" kata Gray.

"Ha-i"

**Skip Time.**

Matahari pun sudah mulai terbenam di ufuk barat mempertandakan hari sudah mulai malam.

"Huh, sepertinya hari sudah mulai malam"

"Sebaiknya aku ajak Luna untuk pulang" lalu Lucy pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan melihat Luna sedang tidur di samping Ryuu.  
Lucy pun tersenyum dan segera membangunkan Luna untuk mengajaknya pulang.

"Luna, ayo bangun"

"Hngg, apa sudah pagi ya" kata Luna.

"Luna ayo kita pulang"

"Tapi Okaa-san, bagaimana dengan Ryuu"

"Sudah biarkan dia tidur disini, sebaiknya kita pulang"

"Ha-i" lalu Lucy dan Luna segera meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, sebelum menutup pintu Luna melihat Ryuu dengan wajah kekecewaan, lalu menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan.

"Luna kenapa kau murung terus sejak kita meninggalkan guild" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Luna lemas.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Ryuu, Luna" goda Lucy.

"Iya ehh, maksud-ku tidak"

"Yg benar ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan kembali ke masa depan" tanya Lucy.

"Entahlah, mungkin besok akan kami cari tahu"

"Ohh"

"Okaa-san, ngomong-ngomong Hikari-nii tidur di mana?" tanya Luna.

"Ohh, kakakmu tidur dengan ayahmu" jawab Lucy.

"ohh"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Lucy, tapi saat mereka sampai di dalam.

"Hei Luce" sapa Natsu yg sedang bersantai bersama Hikari.

"Sedang apa kalian disini" tanya Lucy.

"Kami hanya menumpang mencari makan di rumahmu Lucy, karena kami lapar" jawab Natsu.

"Bukankah kau habis mancing bersama Happy, lalu mana hasil tangkapannya" tanya Lucy yg sudah muncul 4 siku-siku di dahinya.

"Sheess, ikannya di makan Happy semua" jawab Natsu.

"Baiklah kali aku membolehkanmu, tapi besok tidak ada jatah makanan untuk-mu"

"Setelah makan, kau pulang ke rumahmu" lalu Lucy pergi ke dapur untuk memeriksa keadaan dapur.

"NATSUUUUU"

"Gomennasai"

"KENAPA KAU MENGACAK-ACAK DAPURKU NATSU" teriak Lucy dari dapur.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku mencari makanan, tapi aku hanya menemukan bahan-bahan mentah yg belum di masak"

"TAPI KENAPA KAU TIDAK MASAK SENDIRI"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan jika aku memasak"

Lalu Lucy menghayal bagaimana jika Natsu memasak dan juga keadaan dapurnya yg telah terbakar habis oleh api.

"Baiklah kali ini aku akan memasakan makanan untuk-mu, tapi sebelum itu aku membereskan kekacauan ini"

Lalu setelah 2 jam.

"Makanan telah siap" kata Lucy yg membawa makanan yg telah ia masak dan juga di bantu Luna membawa makanan-nya (author: entahlah makanan apa aku bingung, lebih baik kalian bayangkan sendiri makanan yg dibawa Lucy).

"Selamat makan" kata Natsu dan Hikari bersamaan.

"Hmm, ini seperti mengingatkanku di rumah, kita makan bersama-sama di meja ini" kata Luna.

Lucy pun tersenyum dan Natsu hanya terfokus pada makanannya saja dan juga Hikari yg hanya bersweet drop melihat kelakuan ayahnya, akhirnya keluarga bahagia itu makan bersama malam itu.

**Di taman Magnolia.**

Terdapat wanita berambut biru yg sedang duduk di bangku taman yg sedang menyanyikan lagu teru-teru bozu dengan pelan, karna terlihat malam itu sedikit mendung.

"Kuharap hari ini tidak hujan agar aku dan Gray-sama bisa bertemu"

"Hei Juvia"

"Gray-sama"

"Kau sudah menungguku lama ya" tanya Gray.

"Tidak Gray-sama, lagi pula aku rela menunggu-mu berjam-jam"

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kita di masa depan kita akan menikah-kan dan memiliki dua anak"

"Ya, jadi apa maksud Gray-sama kesini ?"

"Jadi begini ngg.. Gimana yah aku mengungkapankan-nya" kata Gray kikuk.

"Juvia" lalu Gray berlutut di depan Juvia dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah, dan berkata

"Juvia, maukah kau menjadi tunanganku"

"Gray-sama" lalu Juvia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Juvia kenapa kau menangis" tanya Gray.

"Tidak Gray-sama, aku menangis karna aku bahagia karna impianku menjadi kenyataan"

"Memang impanmu apa"

"Impianku adalah bisa bersama Gray-sama"

"Baiklah aku menerimanya"

"Tapi ada satu hal yg ku inginkan" kata Juvia.

"Apa itu Juvia"

"Gray-sama tidak boleh mendekati wanita lain, terutama Lucy"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu" kata Gray.

"Tapi kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan cemburu-mu yg berlebihan itu"

"Ha-i Gray-sama"

Seketika awan mendung yg menutupi kota Magnolia hilang dan di gantikan dengan pemandangan ribuan Bintang dan Bulan purnama yg indah.  
Juvia-pun terkagum melihat pemandangan itu dan di saat itu pula Gray mencium Juvia, dan akhirnya mereka berciuman di bawah sinar Bulan dan bintang.

**Di tempat lain.**  
**Ryuu P.O.V**

"Hoaamm" Ryuu terbangun dari tidurnya yg lelap.

#Kruyuk-kruyuk.

"Aku lapar sekali, sebaiknya aku keluar dulu untuk melihat keadaan"  
Lalu Ryuu-pun keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"APA sudah sepi, hah sepertinya aku di tinggal di guild sendiri"

"Sudah biarlah"

"Lebih baik aku keluar untuk mencari makanan, aku sudah lapar sekali"  
Ryuu pun segera berjalan keluar guild, lalu mengitari kota Magnolia.

"Ehmm kok sepi, apa sudah larut malam ya"

Tiba-tiba Ryuu bertemu seseorang yg mengenakan jubah hitam.

"Sedang apa dia malam-malam jalan sendirian (emang lu gak jalan sendirian apa -_- )"

"Hei sedang apa kau malam-malam sendirian di sini" tanya Ryuu.

"Huh akhirnya ketemu juga orang-nya" kata Orang tersebut.

"Heh" Ryuu bingung

Tiba-tiba orang itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Ryuu, seketika Ryuu terpental beberapa meter.

"Apa yg kau lakukan"

"Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendam ku padamu yg telah menghilangkan sihir penyegel pada anak itu" kata Orang tersebut.

"Jadi kau ya yg memasang sihir tersebut"

"Iya, memang kenapa"  
"Dasar, kau telah membuat Luna menangis, tidak bisa ku maafkan" lalu Ryuu membentuk tombak cahaya di tangannya dan melemparnya ke orang tersebut.  
Lalu orang tersebut berhasil menahan serangannya dan langsung memakan sihir tersebut.

"A...apa kau memakan sihir-ku, sebenar-nya siapa kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu"

"Semua sihirmu tidak akan mempan padaku, sesungguhnya kau mempunyai kekuatan yg masih tertanam di diri mu tapi aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu" kata orang tersebut.

"Kekuatan apa" tanya Ryuu.

"Aku bisa mengeluarkannya jika kau mau menjadi anak buahku"

"Aku tidak perlu kekuatan itu dan juga aku tidak sudi menjadi anak buah orang yg telah membuat Luna sedih"

"Ohh jadi kau tidak mau, baiklah aku akan memaksamu"

Lalu orang itu mengeluarkan sihir hipnotis-nya dan menghipnotis Ryuu, seketika tatapan Ryuu menjadi kosong.

"Sekarang cepat kau ikut aku"

"Baiklah, Acnologia-sama"

**Normal P.O.V**

Pagi hari pun telah tiba, semua orang mulai menjalankan aktivitas-nya seperti biasa.

"Hoaamm" Gray menguap.

"Gray-sama apa kau kurang tidur"

"Tidak Juvia aku hanya menguap saja, dan jangan panggil aku dengan embeng-embeng -sama" kata Gray.

"Ha-i, Gray-kun"

"Hah" Gray menghela nafas.

Di pojok guild.

"Hei Shin kau tahu cara kita untuk kembali ke masa depan" tanya Hikari.

"Mana aku tahu bodoh, memangnya kau tahu hah"

"Tidak, maka itu aku tanya padamu"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau lihat Ryuu tidak, dia sejak tadi pagi tidak terlihat" tanya Shin.

"Hah kenapa kau menanyakannya, hah aku tahu kau menyukainya nanti Luna bisa cemburu padamu loh" goda Hikari.

"Ieuhhh emang aku Homo apa, dan juga aku tidak mau berurusan pada adikmu itu, lagi pula aku menanyakannya karena aku punya firasat buruk mengenai Ryuu"

"Iya aku juga" kata Hikari.

"Hei Onii-chan kau lihat Ryuu tidak, dia tidak ada di ruang kesehatan" tanya Luna yg datang entah dari mana.

"Tidak, mungkin dia sedang keluar mencari makan" jawab Hikari.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Miya" tanya Shin.

"Kau dari tadi nanya mulu, sudah kita tunggu saja orang-nya" kata Hikari kesal.

"Dasar, memang kenapa kalau aku banyak bertanya, mau bertarung huh Flame-head" kata Shin.

"Ayo kalau itu mau mu" kata Hikari yg sedang menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Hyaaa"

"Apa kalian bertarung lagi huh" lalu muncul Miya dengan muka yg masih lesuh dan kantung mata yg mengkerut. (Bayangin aja muka orang yg gak tidur semalaman)

"Tidak kok Miya kami berteman" kata Shin yg tiba-tiba merangkul Hikari.

"Gyahahaha" Hikari tertawa.

"Kenapa dengan muka-mu itu, seperti panda saja Hahahaha"

#Bletak.

"Siapa yg kau bilang panda, HAH" omel Miya.

"Gomennasai"

"Pffftt" Luna menahan ketawanya.

"Kenapa Hah" bentak Miya.

"Tidak kok" seketika Luna langsung terdiam.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah menemukan cara kita kembali ke masa kita"

"Entahlah kami belum menemukannya" kata Hikari.

"Lalu dimana Ryuu?" tanya Miya.

"Entahlah, dia dari tadi belum kelihatan"

*Brak* lalu pintu guild terbuka dan menunjukan sosok Ryuu dengan mata yg menunjukan tatapan kosong.

"Oh Ryuu kemana saja kau" tanya Mira yg sedang mengelap gelas.  
Ryuu hanya terdiam, lalu dia berjalan mengarah Luna.

"Hei Ryuu-kun kau kenapa?" tanya Luna.

Lalu Ryuu mengeluarkan sihir dan seketika Luna jatuh pingsan.

"Oi Ryuu apa yg kau lakukan kepada adikku?" tanya Hikari.

"Oi Ryuu kau apakan Luna" omel Miya.

"Cepat jawab aku" bentak Miya.

"Hahaha" Ryuu tertawa tapi tawanya tawa jahat.

"Kalian diam-lah dasar manusia lemah"

"Cih siapa yg kau sebut manusia lemah hah" kata Shin dengan nada marah.  
Lalu Ryuu mengarahkan telapak tangannya dan mengeluarkan sihirnya yg membuat mereka bertiga terpental sampai tembok guild.

"Oi Ryuu apa yg kau lakukan pada anakku" bentak Gray.

Dan seketika Gray terpental sampai tembok guild.

"Gray-kun..." teriak Juvia.

"Itaiii, ada apa dengan mu Ryuu" tanya Hikari.

Lalu tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yg ada di guild, Ryuu menggendong Luna dengan gaya Bridal Style dan pergi menuju pintu guild.  
Tapi sebelum dia menuju pintu guild, Hikari dengan tangan yg berbalut api dengan cepat dia memukul muka Ryuu yg mengakibatkan Luna terlepas dari gendongannya.  
Lalu dengan sigap Shin menangkap Luna yg ingin jatuh ke lantai guild.

"Hei Ryuu kau sudah gila, sadarlah ini bukan kau yg sebenarnya" kata Hikari.

"Hentikan kegilaan ini"

Lalu tiba-tiba gelang yg ada di pergelangan Ryuu bersinar dan seketika Ryuu pingsan di tempat.

"Hah kenapa dengan dia sih, tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu" kata Miya.

**Di tempat lain.**

"Cih aku gagal lagi, ternyata sihir hipnotis-ku jadi hilang gara-gara gelang itu" kata Acnologia menggertakan giginya.

"Baiklah aku akan menyusun rencana baru-ku, Ray kemari"  
Lalu muncul laki-laki berambut coklat dengan baju yg berwarna Hijau.

"Cepat jalankan rencana yg selanjutnya" suruh Acnologia.

"Ha-i"

"Rencana ini pasti tidak akan gagal, Hahahaha" Acnologia tertawa jahat dan dia langsung menghilang dalam kabut.

**Tamat/Bersambung ke fic baru.**

Gomennasai ceritanya jadi gak jelas gini dan juga tamat-nya gak nyambung, tamatnya malah kaya pengen bersambung.

Dan juga Gomenne kalau tokoh utama-nya bukan Natsu dan Lucy aku minta maaf karna terbawa suasana jadinya fic ini jadi acak-acakan dan juga tokohnya jadi berantakan.

Ceritanya ini aku mau bikin Fic lanjutannya, seterah kalian mau di lanjutkan atau aku hapus fic ini.

Pilihan berada di tangan kalian.  
Dan sekali lagi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini.

**RnR Please.**


End file.
